California
by iheartsunshine
Summary: Bella and Edward have been through some tough times. First with her moving to CA, then with this Sarah chick showing up. Who is she anyway, and why is she with Charlie?
1. Great Night, Dandy morning

A/N: Ok, I wanted to do a little fluff one so here it is! I hope that you all like it! I normally try to do funnier things, the person who does the lovey dovey stuff is my partner in crime: Jessica. So if this is bad… which it probably is… yell at Jessica for not stopping me! J/K!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN EDWARD… I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T! I don't own anybody else in Twilight either!

I awoke to my beautiful Edward nuzzling and kissing my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning my sweet, sweet Bella. How do you feel?" He asked. I can't believe that I forgot! Edward purposed to me! He said he was going to change me! After all this time, he said that he was going to change me! I closed my eyes again remembering last night.

Flashback…

Edward had taken me out to that restaurant that we went to when I was attacked by those thugs. The first time the wall was put down between us. Then, after words, Edward took me to our meadow. We sat there until twilight.

"Um… Bella?" he asked. I could tell that he was nervous about something.

"Yah Edward?" I asked in return.

"You know how I said that twilight was the safest time for us?" He asked again.

"Yes." I told him. I had no clue what he was getting at.

"Well, I was hoping that safeness would stay for what I'm about to say." He told me.

"Well, what is it that you want to say Edward?" I was sitting in his lap, holding his hands and looking at him.

That's when he pulled out the ring. It was a silver band with a big clear diamond in the middle, with little diamonds circling it. It was gorgeous.

"Bella, when I first saw this ring, I thought of you. I thought of how the stars light up the night. And well, me being a vampire, you're the star that lights up my life. Um, well, what I'm trying to say is…" He got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked.

My response to that was unnecessary and over reactive… like usual. I jumped up and into his arms and kissed him full on the lips.

"Of course I will Edward! I want to spend every waking moment with you!" I told him.

"Well, if you want to spend **every** waking moment, we're going to be together for a long, long time…"

"Edward? Does that mean?" I asked unable to finish my sentence.

"Yes, Bella, I will change you." He told me.

End Flashback

"Bella? Are you ok? Bella!" He said worriedly.

"I'm fine Edward." I emphasized the word fine. "And to answer your first question, I'm feeling rather dandy right now."

A/N: Ok, That's the end of chapter 1! I'm gonna write more even if you don't like it! I'm so evil! J/K!


	2. One Week

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!

A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry that this chapter took me so long to post! I had most of it written, except I just didn't really feel like finishing it. I'm sorry, I was being lazy, and there is no excuse for laziness. Though, I'm normally not lazy! Well enough of my babbling, here is the next chapter!

One Week.

Edward POV!

I went home for an hour or two, I couldn't really tell because I was away from my Bella. If I missed her for right then, who knows how much I would miss her if she died and left me.

But what I found out was, that our other Vampire friends from Alaska were up for a visit, you know, Carmon, Kate Inina, Tanya and Eleazar, the Denali Clan. I didn't really notice them because my mind was so preoccupied with Bella; what the wedding would be like, what she would look like, who would be there, what our lives would be like for the rest of eternity. Gosh! I love that woman!

After about a couple of hours hanging out with my family, I ran back to Bella's house faster than I ever have before. I ran right up to her window and opened it to see… my beautiful Bella crying.

Automatically I was holding her in my arms while I was trying to sooth her. "Bella? Love?" I whispered. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked. I could barely take this anymore! I couldn't have my love crying her eyes out in my arms and not do anything about it.

"Bella? What's wrong? Shh… baby stop crying." I told her. She looked up to me with her big brown eyes that were now all pink and puffy from her consistent crying.

"Everything is ruined Edward! We can't… we can't get married anymore! It's all a disaster!" She told me and then she buried her face into my shoulder.

"What! Why can't we get married?" I asked… nothing was going to stop me from marrying my Bella! Nothing!

"Charlie got a better job as Chief of Police. I don't know how he got it but he did. But the thing is…" I waited to hear her muffled voice again. "It's in L.A.!" she said. I wasn't able to respond because I could hear her dad come walking up the stairs. Well, I could also hear what he was thinking so that helped me some too.

Poor Bella. I know that she really loves Forks! This move is going to be really tough on her.

"Bella?" I whispered. "I have to go for a couple of minutes." She looked up to me with her eyes looking very vulnerable. "I'm sorry baby but Charlie is coming and I have to go."

She looked at me with sad pleading eyes.

"Honey, I promise to be back. Just call me when you want me to come back over ok? We'll figure something out Bella, I promise you."

She was still looking at me, but now her face was inches away from mine. I knew what she was looking for. I leaned over and kissed her lightly. When I pulled back, I looked into her eyes. "I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

With that I ran out of her window and back to my house where I was awaited by Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carmon, Kate, Irina, Tanya and Eleazar.

I just stormed past them, grabbed my cell phone from the couch in the middle of the room (I left it here because I didn't want to be distracted when I was with Bella) and ran up to my room where I waited for Bella to call me.

I sat on my couch, putting the remote to my stereo out of the way. That's when I heard someone enter my room. Knowing that we have no secrets in this family, I looked up to see everyone that was downstairs a minute ago, looking at me with compassionate eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Esme said sitting on my couch, being followed by Alice.

"Not something I want to talk about." I mumbled.

"Come on Edward, please tell us… you can tell us anything." Alice said.

"Alice! I really, truly don't want to tal-" I got cut off by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and realized that it was Bella.

"Bella?" I said when I picked up my phone.

"Yah." She said, I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"I'll be there in a second." I told her.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye Bells." I said.

I got up from my couch trying to make my way around Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Eleazar. Of course, they didn't let me go.

"Edward, you need to sit down and talk." Carlisle said in a stern voice.

"I can't," I told him. "I have to go see Bella."

"What's so important about seeing her today?" Rosalie asked from behind me. "Why do you always leave us to go talk to her?" She demanded.

"BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN!" I shouted. They all looked at me with faces of misunderstanding. "She's moving…" I said.

"To where?" Emmett asked.

"California." The stopped guarding me, and I left the house before they were able to process the information that I just had given them.

I ran strait to Bella's through her window to hold her.

"When are you guys moving?" I asked softly.

"One week."

A/N: Well, there you have it! You see the little button down there? Press it, it does magic!


	3. Home, not so sweet, home

A/N: Hola amigos! Sorry it took me forever to update. I had written the last two chapters and I couldn't figure out what to do. I had total writer's block. Well, I'm back and I'm better than ever. I thought that I would repay you guys for your long wait for a semi-kinda long- chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Twilight, or it's characters. They all are Stephenie Meyer's.

His face portrayed tons of emotions, from shock to anger and then to sadness. It stayed at sadness.

We stayed there; neither of one of us said anything.

"One week as in 7 days one week? Or one week as in you're never leaving my sight again one week." He asked, finally breaking the silence.

"One week as in 7 days on week." I told.

"Well, how will the weather be?" he asked.

"Sunny. Very sunny."

"Oh" was all he said.

We stayed in that position for the rest of the night, not being able to move at all. It was like I was numb. I gradually fell asleep, with me in his arms.

The week continued like that. I stayed with all the Cullens every minute that I could. I had said bye to Mike, Jessica and the rest of them. I also had said good-bye to the constant rain that I had grown to love. But it was the day before we were moving, and I wouldn't be able to see them before I left in the morning. We were all in the Cullen's living room, just sitting there, not doing anything.

"Bella, could I talk to you for a moment?" Someone asked. To my surprise it was Rosalie.

"Um, Sure." I got up and followed her up to her bedroom.

"Listen Bella, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you. Actually, I've been acting like a stupid jerk towards you, but I want to apologize for that before you leave. I really am sorry, I know how much you really do mean to Edward." She said.

"It's ok Rosalie." I returned.

"We better not keep them waiting much longer. And Bella- thanks." She said as she led me back down the stairs to her living room.

"Bella, Charlie is on the phone." Esme said.

She reached out to give me the phone, and I took it and nodded in thanks. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry, but it's getting late and you need to come home soon." He told me.

"Alright Dad, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." We each hung up our separate phones, and I looked up to my _family _knowing that they had heard every word.

They each got up one by one to give me their separate good-byes.

All except Edward, who is giving me a ride back to my house.

I was heading towards the door now, where Edward was holding it open. But before I left, I turned around one last time. "Bye, I'll miss you!"

"Be safe dear, and call us when you get there." Esme said. I nodded and turned back to Edward who led me out the door.

The car ride back to my house was silent, as I tried to hold back tears while I was thinking of all the fond memories that I had in this car. All too soon, we were back at my house. I undid my seat belt and turned to the door that Edward already had open for me.

We walked hand-in-hand up to the porch where we stopped and faced each other.

"I love you Edward." I told him. His face was getting closer and closer to mine.

"I love you too Bella." He leaned in all the way and kissed me fully on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and broke to give him one last hug.

"I'll be up in your room in a second Bella." He assured me. But before he could go, I stopped him.

"No Edward, you're eye's are blacker than the sky right now. You need to go hunting." I told him.

"Bella-"

"Edward, you have to go. How else are you going to live through a day without killing Mike Newton?" I asked.

"I love you Bella, always thinking about others." He told me.

"Well, that's just the type of girl I am."

"I love you Bella, don't you ever forget that." He told me.

"I won't. The same goes here too." I kissed one last time and watched him turn to go. Watching him pull out of my driveway was the worst thing I ever thought that I would see. He gave me that crooked smile that he knew that I love so much, and I blushed. His car turned the corner and that was the last time that I would see Edward Cullen.

I turned to go inside to see Charlie sleeping on the couch. I quietly walked upstairs to go to my room… to my cot. My bed had already been packed, so obviously it was fun last night when Edward tried to lay down next to me when I had already been there. I threw down my stuff and took a shower.

This was not right. Edward was supposed to change me, marry me and be with me for the rest of eternity. But no, he would be up here in Forks, Washington when I would be in L.A.

It was impossible to sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning on a bed that was not comfortable at all. I fell into a sleep with endless sobs and whines. The next morning when I woke up I wished that I could die. Really, if I had my death my way, we'd be staying here in Forks, Edward and I would finish our senior year, get married, and then he would change me and we would spend the rest of forever with each other.

But that wasn't going to happen. I was going to move to L.A. with Charlie, grow old, and die, without my Edward. I would be all-alone, with no one that I truly loved as much as I loved, and still love as I do for Edward.

I took a shower – the last shower that I would take in this house for a long, long time. And got dressed for the miserable day that awaited me. I dreadfully made my way to the kitchen to grab a couple of breakfast bars, along with Charlie. He looked just as excited as me to leave. And my excitement rated on a one through ten scale was a zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

My life was falling to bits, and there was no one to save me anymore. My Greek God, my Superman, couldn't save me any longer.

"Morning Bells." Charlie said.

"Morning." Morning? HA! More like mourning! We quietly sat together, eating our breakfast bars, put our carry on items in the trunk, and all the rest of the stuff that hadn't gotten moved to our new house yet, and got into the car.

He turned on the ignition when I stopped him. "DAD STOP!" I shouted.

"Whoa! What Bella!" he asked.

"Can I just have one more quick look?" I asked.

"Sure I guess." I then proceeded to get out of the car. I used the key that was under the eave, (and would always stay under the eave), and opened my door. I ran up to my room quickly without falling surprisingly. In my room there was a scrapbook that hadn't been there earlier. On the front it said:

To: Bella 

_With love,_

_Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward._

I opened it up quickly and looked through it. It had pictures from the day I actually met them, the day when I first went to their house. "I love you guys." I whispered. I swore that I could hear a "We love you too Bella." I smiled and turned to leave. With one last look and one last goodbye, I made my way back out to the driveway.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"It's a scrapbook from the Cullens that they gave me last night." I said.

"Well that's sweet." He said. He pulled out the driveway, and headed down to the airport.

The ride to L.A. was rather boring. Charlie fell asleep, and I just sat there. Thinking about Edward. About how we were going to spend forever with each other, and how I just lost all my best friends. I've never really been good at making friends. Everyone in Phoenix ignored me, acted like I was invisible. But Forks was different. It was a good change, and it turned out to be the best change that's ever happened.

After getting off the plane I took in every detail that I could about L.A. Charlie and I had been there a couple of times before, when we would spend our summers here together. We pulled into a driveway that led up to a cute little house. Our movers had put our stuff in our rooms and put our beds and stuff together. It was a two-story house; it was painted white with a light yellow trim. It had a little white picket fence that went around the yard. There was a little cherry tree in the front yard, and that was it.

_Well, I guess I don't have to worry about going into the woods by myself anymore. _I thought.

We grabbed our little duffle bags and headed inside. When you first opened the door you could see a little cute looking kitchen to the right and about 15 ft back. And directly to the right was a dining room where our table and rickety chair was. To the left was the living room where our (new) couches were set up facing an entertainment center.

"Your room is up the stairs and to the left Bella." My dad said.

I nodded in return and made my way up there. Turned out, it was the only door on the left. I opened up the door to see my room. It was cute… it looked comfortable. It had my bed directly to the right of me, on the same wall that I was on. It had my desk with a new computer on it on the other side of the room next to the door, which I assumed to be a closet. Looking for a place to put my stuff, I went over there and opened it. Is it a closet? No. It's a bathroom. I had my own bathroom, I could get used to this. I spent the next couple of hours putting away stuff, and finally went downstairs to make dinner.

"So what do you want for dinner dad?" I asked.

"How bout some lasagna?" he answered.

"Alright."

As I started cooking dinner and as I got to know the kitchen, a thought appeared in my mind.

"Dad, where are you going to fish?" I asked.

"There are several different places that I can go. But it won't be the same without Billy." He told me.

"Yah, nothing will be the same Billy." I said sarcastically.

I put the lasagna into the oven and turned my attention back to Charlie.

"Um, Dad?" I asked.

"Yes Bells?" he said, looking up from his papers.

"Could I call the Cullens? I promised them that I would when I got here." I said.

He smiled. "Sure go right ahead Bella."

I skipped up to my room, catching myself when I tripped, and used the phone in there.

I dialed the number that I knew from the top of my head.

"Hello?"

A/N: So, how's that for a chapter? It's not the longest one that I've written, but it is the longest chapter in this story! I've got an idea, why don't you review now? LOL


	4. Phone Calls and School

**A/N: Hola, I'm back. It hasn't been too long since I've updated, so don't be mad:P**

**Well I'll just let you read the chapter instead of my constant babbling.**

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Edward… and the rest of the Twilight gang, I don't, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

"Is Edward there?" I asked timidly. There was a pause, and I looked over to Charlie who was watching the baseball game on T.V. I waited another moment where silence was still on the phone. After waiting another 30 seconds, there was a dial tone. They had hung up on me!

I put the phone down, and then picked it back up to call them again. This time, they didn't even bother to answer. In frustration, I tried one more time, but this time I called Edward's cell phone.

"Hello?" Came the voice of my angel.

"Edward?" I asked cheerfully, glad that he had answered.

"Oh Bella! You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice!" He cried.

" Me too! I tried calling your house but they hung up on me, then they didn't even bother to pick up." I said.

"Really? Carlisle has some friends over; maybe they picked up the phone. I'll have to talk about that to him." He said. "So, how is Los Angeles so far? See any other guys that you like?"

"You know that I won't like anybody as much as I love you Edward so don't worry. And to answer your first question, L.A. is like a living hell for me right now. I want to be up in Forks with you." I complained. But it was true. I hated L.A. I had liked it when I was younger, but when I was younger I didn't have Edward.

"I'm sorry Baby, but there is nothing we can do about that right now." Nothing? Did he just say nothing? Edward Anthony Mason Cullen just said there was nothing that he could do about our problem!

"I promise, the second I figure out what to do, you'll be in my arms before you can say, um, well before you can say 'I love Edward Cullen'." He said. I blushed. Did he really have this affect on me even over the phone?

"I made you blush didn't' I?" he assumed.

"Yes." I answered shyly.

He just laughed in return. "I'm going to go figure out a plan. I'll call you tomorrow Bella. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." I answered once again.

"Good, that's good. Not the brightest idea to love a vampire, but I'm sure glad that you do." He laughed. His laugh gave me hope that I would see him again shortly.

"Bye Edward."

"Bye Love."

We each hung up or separate phones. I looked over to Charlie who was starting to fall asleep on the couch.

I tiptoed up the stairs into my bedroom. Grabbing some pj's and my bag of toiletries, I made my way to my new bathroom.

I turned on the water, which came surprisingly quick, and stepped in. As always, the warm water of the shower soothed my muscles. It left me to think, how would Edward and I get back together?

Surely Charlie won't move back, and I highly doubt that he'll let me move in with him. I came up with some ideas that could work and other's that couldn't. But after about 15 minutes of just standing in the shower, letting the water soak me, I gave up.

If Edward and I weren't meant to be, then that was it. Not that I'll completely give up hope in us and start out looking for a new man, I just gave up on our relationship for right now. I'm sure Edward will find a way for us to be together forever… like we planned. We just had to give it time.

Stepping out of the shower, I got dressed, walked back into my bedroom and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------oO0Oo-----------oO0Oo------------------------------------------

One Day Later

-------------------------------------oO0Oo-----------oO0Oo------------------------------------------

I had woken up from my dreamless sleep, gotten ready for my first day of school, (Charlie for his first day of work) and headed towards the bus stop.

Waiting for the bus to come, I thought of all the mornings when I would look out of my window to see Edward's shinny car and smiling face. Thinking of all those memories I started to cry.

The bus pulled up and I reluctantly limbed aboard. I smiled at the bus driver and refused to look at anybody else. After a moment of silence, everyone started chatting again about whatever.

It continued like this for a month. But near the end of it, I started sitting with other people because I was making friends and everybody seemed to like me. The two people that I knew the most were Ashley and Ryan. (Who reminded me so much of Jessica and Mike. Except for Ryan didn't have a crush on me.)

It was rumored that there were supposed to be some new kids to the school today, and I was anxious to see who they were.

I walked into my first period classroom and waited for the bell to ring to see if any of the new students were in my class.

The class quieted down, and the teacher took roll. During the middle of his roll calling, the doorknob turned and the door opened.

A/N: Don't you hate me? First a little cliffy, and then I have a short chapter. (Sorry bout that! Not about the cliffhanger, but the short chapter, I just had to stop it there!) As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and REVIEW!


	5. The Not so new kid

A/N: hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I wrote the chapter and then forgot about it. Sorry! So I hope you like it, and to make up for my lateness, there is going to be a surprise in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing fanfiction about it? Obviously, I don't. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Last time: _

The class quieted down, and the teacher took roll. During the middle of his roll calling, the doorknob turned and the door opened.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This Time:

The person who walked in truly surprised me. "Oh My God! What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

All he did was smile and wink at me. And being the new kid, well old- new kid, I had a space next to me. The teacher acknowledged that, and before sending him down here, he introduced him to the class.

"Class, this is our new student Mike Newton." Everyone said their shares of "Hi Mikes" or "Hellos". Mike eventually made his way to the back of the classroom towards me.

"Hello Bella." He said calmly.

"Mike! What in the world are you doing here!" I asked.

"Saving you." He answered. What? What did he mean by 'saving me'?

"Mike you know I don't understand a word that you're saying right?" I

"Well let me start from the beginning. You may have noticed that Jessica and I have been really close lately. That's the only reason why I'm here." I opened my mouth to interrupt but he held up his hand.

"I purposed to Jessica, and she heartedly agreed. Your boy toy Edward noticed this and he asked me if I would come down here and spring you from your personal hell." He explained. Edward had the weirdest way of showing someone that he cares. He sent the person that he hated to come and rescue me.

"Aw Mike, you didn't have to do that, really." I said.

"No, I did; Not only for you Bella, but also for me. Edward said if I could get you back up here, in one piece, then he would cover the finances for the wedding." I stared at him, my mouth ajar. They would they cover Mike Newton's wedding funds, just to have me back? Surely I wasn't worth that much. But- Edward did seem to have a thing for me.

"So what's your plan Mike?" I asked.

"Just wait and see. Meet me at the bus stop right after school ok?" he asked.

"Ok, Whatever." I answered.

Then he stopped talking and paid attention to the teacher.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day passed by really slowly. I couldn't wait to hear Mike's plan- if he even had one. But I did what he said and after school I met him at the bus stop, which took us to his house. Even when we were there, he refused to tell me his plan. He just told me to call Charlie and tell him that I was going to have a friend over.

I did what I was told and I called him.

I finally convinced him after like 15 minutes.

"Cullen said if I could convince Chief Swan to let you move in with the Cullens than they would pay for my college fares." He admitted. All I was able to do was nod.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We waited for hours for Charlie to get home and when he did, you could automatically tell that he was pissed off.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Mike – in the world are you doing down here?" He yelled.

"Sir I just needed to talk…" he was cut off.

"Do you really want to know what happened Bells?" He asked.

I nodded in response.

"Well when I got down there I found out that they had re-hired their old chief of police, and he, being the bastard that he is, made me a RECEPTIONIST! Can you believe it? A receptionist. So I asked to get another transfer. And accepted." He said in a grim face.

I sighed. "To where?"

"BACK TO FORKS!" he yelled.

I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and couldn't let go. Tears formed in my eyes and fell onto Charlie's uniform.

After staying in that form for about 2 minutes. Afterward I turned to Mike. "You can go back home now. Thank you for coming Mike." I added.

"But Bella… what about the whole college thing?" He asked.

"Don't worry, they'll pay for you." I assured him.

"Thanks. Bye Bella. Bye Chief Swan."

"Bye." We both responded.

We smiled at each other and then we were off packing up the house again.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: All of you said that you wanted it to be Edward, (or else you would give me a wedgie) but sorry, it's not. So, I think that that was a little happy ending. And yes, there are more chapters to come! Review please. Constructive criticisms always welcome!


	6. Why can't we do that and we're engaged?

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but I've been really busy lately. But I'm planning to be updating a lot more now that I have the time! (Thank goodness!) So, I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter.

And to remind you what's going on:

Charlie got a new job in California and they were moving there a week after Edward purposed to Bella. Mike Newton turned out to be the new student in Bella's school. Edward had told him that he would pay for Mike's college tuition or for his wedding between him and Jessica if he could get Bella back from California. That day when Charlie came home, he was furious because the Police Station that he got his new job at, hired the old Chief so he was demoted to being the old "new" chief's SECRETARY. So, he asked for a transfer back to Forks and that's just what he got. So he and Bella started packing the house up.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! QUIT ASKING!!! STOP OF IT! I BEG YOU!! IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!

It didn't take that long to get the house packed up. Neither of us had really unpacked anything, because our hope that we would return home.

**I finished cleaning up the house while Charlie called the movers and the airport. Thankfully, we had not sold our house, yet. **

**But before I did anything, I opened the box that contained my yearbook from the year before. I flipped through the pages, searching only for one.**

**Mike Newton. Next to his picture he had written his cell phone number.**

**I quickly grabbed the phone that was in my room and started dialing.**

"**Hello?" came the voice on the other end.**

"**Hi Mike! It's Bella." I said, slightly cheery because I was able to return home.**

"**Hey Bella! What can I do for you?" He asked.**

"**Um… when you get back to Forks, can you not tell anybody how I'm coming back? I want it to be a surprise." I said.**

"**Sure Bella no problem! Hey, I have to go because this flight attendant is getting mad at me but your secret is safe with me. Bye Bella." He said, I quickly said bye and hung up the phone.**

**I put the yearbook away and ran downstairs, to see if there was anything that Charlie needed for me to do. **

**His answer was quick… and I liked it. "Go get in the car." I did as I was told and I waited for Charlie to come back.**

**He finally came and he sat down in the driver's seat.**

"**Ready to leave this place Bella?" he asked.**

"**I've been ready ever since we moved here." I answered truthfully.**

"**To tell you the truth, so am I." He said.**

**The rest of the trip to the airport was silent. But once when we were on the plane we started talking.**

**We got caught up on a lot of things like what I liked to do, other than hang out with the Cullens. To which I answered, "I don't know! That's basically all I've done. But I like cooking and reading… A LOT!" **

**He also asked what I did at the Cullens. This one I had to lie for, slightly. Normally when I was spending the night with Alice, I was spending the night with Edward. "Oh, um, I usually hang out with Alice, sometimes she and Rosalie will take me shopping, or we'll watch a movie or listen to music. What normal teenagers do Dad." I answered.**

**I eventually fell asleep but when I woke up, Charlie and the flight attendant were sitting next to each other deep in conversation. Did I mention that we were the only ones onboard the plane?**

**Once Charlie realized that I was awake, he introduced me to the flight attendant. **

"**Bella, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is my daughter Bella." He said. When he said, 'My Daughter,' she slightly frowned.**

**Charlie didn't miss it. "Bella's mother and I got divorced a few months after Bella was born." She seemed quite content after that.**

**Turns out, that this was her last flight being an airline attendant because she got a job being a schoolteacher in a little town called Forks. **

"**The thing is," she started. "That I don't have anywhere to stay. There was this house that I fell in love with on 5th Ave. But after I bid on it, I found out that the owners were returning, so I couldn't get It." She explained.**

"**Did you say 5th avenue?" Charlie asked.**

"**Yes, that's it." She answered.**

"**That's where we live! You wanted our house!" he said in amazement. **

"**Oh Wow! It is a small world after all isn't it?" she exclaimed.**

"**Well…" Charlie hesitated. "Maybe you could stay with us until you were able to find your own place." He looked at me for approval, and I nodded. **

"**Oh, I would love that!" She said. The two of them started making out plans as I spaced off.**

**As usual, the first thing my mind went to was Edward. I couldn't wait to see him again, I wonder if Mike could pull it off and Edward would be surprised. As I thought even more about, I remembered something. Edward purposed to me, I was going to marry Edward! Me, Bella, I was going to marry Edward! I started grinning like a fool, but then I realized that I still had to tell Charlie. Well… it's now or never.**

"**Hey Dad?" I asked, interrupting them.**

"**Yah Bells?" he answered.**

"**Can I talk to you for a moment… alone?" I asked, as I casually glanced at Sarah. She nodded and got up and walked towards the front of the plane. **

"**What's it that you need to talk to me about?" he asked. I took in a big breath of air.**

"**Um, do you remember when Edward and I went out on a date about a week before we moved?" I asked, hoping that he would remember.**

"**Yah…"**

"**Well, that night, Edward purposed to me." I said. I said it slowly and clearly so I wouldn't have to repeat it.**

"**He… he purposed… to you?" he asked. **

**Unable to find my voice, I nodded.**

"**Edward wants you to marry him…" he said; again I nodded. **

"**Bella… you're barely 18, I can't have you leave me yet…" he said. "I just got you and now you want to leave." **

**I felt so guilty. Surely if Edward and I were going to have an eternity together, we could wait a few years to get married. **

"**Daddy don't worry." I said. "We weren't planning on getting married any time soon! We were thinking maybe a year after graduation." **

**He seemed to relax noticeably. **

"**Good. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.**

"**Well… once I found out that we were moving, I thought we were going to be staying here for a long time, so we just called it off." I explained.**

"**Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." he said. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.**

**Seeing this, Sarah came back and we all conversed until the flight ended. I found out that Sarah was 39, just three years younger than Charlie. And she also was going to be the new Trig teacher at the high school.**

**Once the plane had landed, we walked all around the SEA-TAC airport looking for our baggage claim. Sarah fortunately knew exactly how to get there. **

**It was easy to spot our luggage because it was the only one on the claim, well ours along with Sarah's. **

**We all gathered our stuff up and walked to get our next plane to Port Angeles. Once that was done, Charlie flagged down a taxi to take us back home to Forks.**

**When we were driving through Port Angeles, I was looking out of the rolled down window. I immediately spotted Alice's favorite boutique, and outside of it, I saw a shiny silver Volvo. Not just any shiny silver Volvo, Edward's shiny silver Volvo. I kept on looking and I could see Edward, Alice and Rosalie. Edward was holding all of their bags, and wasn't looking too happy about it. **

**I could feel the blood racing to my face as I started blushing. Unfortunately, none of them looked this way.**

**I kept on staring at him even as we were past him. I mean, how could I take my eyes off of him. He was gorgeous, and he's mine, or at least, he was mine. I hope he still is! **

**It was about 50 minutes later when we were entering Forks. I looked around in excitement, happy to be home. **

**It only took about 5 minutes to get to our house after we entered Forks. When we got there, I found that my car was still in the driveway, right were I left it. Right beside it was Charlie's Cruiser. I jumped out of the car and ran to my truck. When I finally got to it (without tripping thankfully) I gave it a big hug.**

"**My truck! My beautiful truck!" I said, Charlie and Sarah walked past me, each of them had their bags and Charlie had mine too.**

"**Bells? Are you feeling ok?" he asked.**

"**I'm HAPPY! I'M REALLY, REALLY HAPPY! I'M HOME! I'M BACK TO MY BEAUTIFUL HOME WITH MY BEAUTIFUL TRUCK AND WITH THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN STUFF THAT COVERS ALL THE TREES!" I yelled, so thankful to be home. **

"**Alllright…" he said. He started walking back towards the house. I ran past him, still not tripping, and opened the door even before he could think about it. **

**I opened the door and started singing. "_Ahh! What a beautiful house I live in. with my daddy, and saaarah… and my room, and my daddy's room and_ uh dad? Where is Sarah going to sleep?" I asked. **

"**Uh... I hadn't thought of that." He answered. **

"**Hmm…" I said, a plan formulating within my cranium. "How about…" I started but Charlie cut me off.**

"**No." he said.**

"**But we're" I held up my hand while he cut me off again.**

"**I don't care. You're probably going to" he started**

"**Be with" I continued**

"**Edward!" he finished. I gasped in shock.**

"**Nooo." I whispered. "With Alice." **

"**Right. But the answer is still no." **

"**Um... Dad, doesn't the couch have a pull out bed?" I asked.**

"**Oh yah! It does! We just haven't used it before. Perfect." He said. "You can sleep there… if you don't mind."**

"**Oh no, it's perfectly fine." Sarah said. I just now realized that I like Sarah, and so does my father.**

"**Or, I could let you sleep in my room so you have privacy and I could sleep out here."**

"**No, no, it's fine. I'll be perfectly comfortable sleeping out here." She said. **

"**Well, I get up early in the morning and I wouldn't want to wake you." He said with uncertainty. **

"**Charlie," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be perfectly fine sleeping out here. You don't need to give up your room for me." **

"**No, I insist, you can sleep upstairs, and I'll sleep down here." He said.**

"**Only if it would make you happy." She said.**

"**Yes, it would make me very happy." He said with confidence. **

"**Alright then. Bella, will you please show Sarah to her room?" he asked.**

"**It would be my pleasure." I answered. Gosh! My family is screwed up. But I love it; I have the best-darned family in the universe.**

**I walked her up the stairs and I walked her all the way into his bedroom.**

"**Well, here you are." I said. She smiled at me, but then her face became serious.**

"**Bella, thank you so much for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it, especially since we met only today." She said.**

**I smiled encouragingly to her. "Not a problem. I'm perfectly fine with it. Besides, Charlie likes you, what else do you have to worry about?" I assured.**

"**Really? He does?" she said, she seemed to be shocked.**

"**Yah, he does, and I think you like him too." I answered. She noticeably blushed, and I smiled.**

"**Don't worry, things will work out fine." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me." **

**She nodded and I turned back down stairs to talk to Charlie. **

"**Hey dad?" I called.**

"**Yep?" his voice came back. I could see him now; he was setting up the bed.**

"**Can I go over to the Cullens for a while? I really want to see all them." I asked. **

"**And Edward?" he said, with his eyebrows raised.**

"**Yes, and Edward." I answered. "But I want to see the rest of them, they've become like my second family." **

"**Well, sure. Call me when you get there and we'll come up with a plan." He said. I thought for a moment, thinking this over.**

"**Um actually, Dad, could you give me a ride?" I asked.**

**He seemed surprised by this, but he agreed. "Yah, sure. Um, let me tell Sarah." I nodded, knowing that they were going to end up together one day, and I walked over to the kitchen table to grab my jacket. **

**He came back down a moment later, and led me out the front door. The trip to the Cullens was silent; we were just discussing what our plans were for the night. Since it was 8:30 now, I was to call at 10 o'clock, to discuss plans even more. He didn't want me home any later than midnight though. **

**He dropped me off at the front of their driveway and I got out of the car, jacket on, and hood up.**

**I walked as quietly as I could up their driveway and through their yard. I could see their silhouettes through the window, all standing next to the grand piano where I could hear beautiful music coming from. **

**I got closer to the porch, almost to the steps.**

_**One step,**_

_**Two steps,**_

_**Three steps.**_

I tried to walk even quieter, but it was hard for me. I was hoping that they couldn't hear me with the sound of the music being played.

**I walked up to the door and I rang the doorbell. I heard the music stop and I heard somebody walking to the door.**

**The seconds went by and nobody opened the door.**

**Right as I put my arm up to knock, the door opened.**

_A/N: END OF CHAPTER!!! JUST KIDDING! I THINK YOU GUYS WOULD HURT ME IF I STOPPED THERE!! SORRY! I'LL KEEP IT GOING._

**I thought that the sight that I see before me I'd never see again, but here I was. Seeing it. **

"**Edward…" I breathed.**

"**Bella… no it can't be you. I must be imagining things." He said. I smiled sadly. "No Edward, it's really me, I'm really back." **

"**Bella?" he questioned.**

"**Yah…" I answered. He gave me the saddest smile I've ever seen and then he enveloped me in a huge hug, kissing my neck.**

"**Ooh Bella, I've missed you so much. You don't have any clue how much I've missed you." He said.**

**I buried my face into his chest. Finally, after months of being away, I finally felt at home again.**

"**I think I have some clue." I answered. **

"**Edward! Bring Bella inside! You don't want her to catch a cold now do you?" Exclaimed Esme. Gosh I love Esme. I love all of the Cullens. **

"**Oh, right. Sorry love." He said. He looked down at me and smiled. I just looked back up and gave him a confused stare.**

"**What?" he asked worried.**

"**I just totally forgot how tall you were." I answered truthfully, slightly blushing.**

**With that he let out a big hearty laugh. He led me in the door and that was when I realized that not only the Cullens were there, but some other vampires that I did not know. **

**Fortunately, they had the same eye color so I was able to detect that they drank from animal blood.**

"**Oh, Bella! It's so good to have you back!" Esme cried and gave me a hug. I was then being swarmed by the Cullens all giving me hugs at the same time… even Rosalie.**

"**Bella! I can't wait to take you shopping!" Alice cried.**

"**Alice, I just got here and you already want to take me shopping?" I asked in bewilderment.**

"**Of course silly!" came her reply**

**Then came Carlisle's serious face. I noticeably straightened up.**

"**Bella, does Charlie know that you're in Washington?" he asked. Everybody quieted down with the same look on their faces. **

"**Yeeah, he was the one who dropped me off here." I said, still not telling them that we moved back.**

"**Why are you guys even up here?" Rosalie said, speaking for the first time.**

"**We um… we kinda moved back up here." I said. Edwards face lit up and he wrapped his arms around me.**

"**You're back? You're really back for good?" he asked. **

**I smiled, brighter than I have in months, and nodded yes. **

"**Uh hem" came the voice of one of the vampires that I didn't know.**

"**Oh Bella! This is the Denali clan!" Emmett said. "Carmen, and her husband Eleazar, and these are Kate, Irina and Tanya." He explained. **

"**It's nice to meet you." I said and smiled.**

"**Yah, well listen here Babe…" said the one that Emmett pointed out as Kate. "Edward is ours, he's always been ours, and he always will." **

**My eyes widened. "Oh, um ok." **

**I could hear Edward growl as he led me up the stairs into his room. **

**Once we got in there, the first thing he did was put on Clair de Lune. While he did that, I went and sat on his couch, his black leather comfortable couch that I missed. **

**He turned around and faced me again. "Bella, you don't know how glad I am that you're back." Edward picked me up and spun me around, eventually placing me back on the couch. Well, he was on the couch I was on him.**

"I've really missed you Edward." I said.

"**I know. I've missed you to the moon and back." He said.**

"**Well I've missed you to the sun and back." I answered.**

**He smiled. "Well I've missed you to Pluto and back." **

"**Poor Pluto…" I said.**

**He frowned. "Why is Pluto poor?" he asked.**

"**It got demoted. I guess Pluto isn't good enough for all of those smart people…"**

"**You're right. Poor Pluto." His facial expression mirrored mine.**

"**OH BELLA! I'm SO stupid!" he yelled.**

"**What? Why?" I answered. **

"**You've been here for a total of" he checked his watch. "7 ½ minutes, and I still haven't done something." He said.**

**I looked at him confusedly. "And what's that?' I said.**

"**This." He answered as he placed his lips on mine. **

**We eventually parted and I smiled. "Yes, you're a bad boy. You should have done that sooner." I said. He smiled back and leaned in again.**

"**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!?!" I heard an angry voice yell.**

**I looked over to his now open door to see Kate, Tanya and Irina. **

**Edward got up and walked over to them. **

"**Get out of our room." He said; his voice left no argument.**

"**Not until you tell us what you were doing with… her." Said Irina.**

"**What I do with her is none of your business, now end this and get out of our room." He said. **

**Wait… did he just say OUR room? **

"**Oh Edward, if you think we're going just to end this like that," she snapped her fingers "Then you must be mistaken." She informed him.**

"GET OUT!" he yelled. They turned around and left the room and Edward slammed the door shut.

**He came walking back over to me. "Sorry Love. I promise I won't let them do this to you. Bella. Bella? Bella!"**

"**Did you say OUR room?" I asked, being blunt.**

**He smiled. "Well, yah. I mean, what else would it be? I mean we are getting married. Unless you changed your mind." He added nervously.**

**YES!!!! EDWARD STILL WANTED TO MARRY ME!!! WOOHOO! My head was practically screaming.**

"**Yes, I want marry you." I said, smiling and biting my bottom lip.**

"**Good. I want to marry you too." He said. "Now we just have to tell Charlie." **

"**Oh, I already did. I told him on the plane today. I kind of told him we were going to get married in about a year after graduation." I said.**

"**YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME WAIT A YEAR!!!" He yelled. Why was he screaming? **

"**EDWARD! I'M SORRY! He just made me feel really bad." **

"**And how did he do that?" he asked.**

"**He said that I was barely 18, and he didn't want me to leave just yet. Not after he just got me." I explained.**

"**Alright. Alice said that your dad just called and he wants you home." He said.**

"**What time is it?" I asked.**

**He looked at his watch. "10:30."**

"**You're kidding me." I said. He nodded his head no. "I should probably get you home." He said. I nodded sadly. **

**We got up off the couch and I grabbed Edward's hand. "I've really missed you Edward." I said as I gave him a hug. **

"**I've missed you too Darling." He kissed my hair. Over, and over, and over and over. He eventually stopped and we headed downstairs. **

"**Bye you guys!" I said to everybody.**

"**Bye Bella! We love you!" came their reply. I smiled and Edward and I climbed outside. **

**I saw the Volvo and went running to it. Like my truck I gave it a hug. "It's my beautiful Volvo! Edward! Look at it! It's your beautiful Volvo!" I said excitedly.**

**He laughed, "Get in the car Bella and you can love the beautiful car even more." He said.**

**I did as I was told. He was getting it up and ready by the time I put on my seatbelt. Once I did, we were gone. He went zooming through the beautiful little town of Forks. **

**When we got to my house, Edward decided to walk me to my door. **

"**Well, I guess I'll see you later?" I said.**

**He chuckled. "How bout in a couple minutes." He said. And then added in a whisper, "do you still have enough room for me in your bed?"**

"**Yes I do. Always." I answered.**

"**Alright, until then." He said. I turned and opened the door and what I saw surprised me. **

**Edward came and stood next to me to see what I was staring at. And he too stopped and stared. Charlie and Sarah were making out on the couch.**

"**And remind me," Edward said. "Why we can't do that and we're engaged." **

A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you like the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW:D!

Elyse


	7. topaz eyes

A/N: I have nothing to ramble about today!!! Wait, maybe I do, I was at the Alderwood mall with my friend Amanda yesterday and we were going up the escalader while this chick and some guy (with REALLY nice hair) were going down it. (on a different escalader right next to it) and we stopped talking because we were looking at his hair right, so our escalader kept going up and theirs kept going down and I turned around to look at him again because my friend Amanda was like "HE'S HOT!" and then the chick looked at me and was like, "Bite me." GAH SHE ANNOYED ME! So I yelled back, I couldn't but I knew somebody who could… (ya know… Edward… (just pretend I know him)) So, that is my ramble story.

Disclaimer:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue

I LIKE COOKIES!

DO YOU?

J/K I really don't own Twilight!

I looked up at Edward and shook my head. "Because their older." I answered.

"Well technically…" he started, whispering in my ear. "I'm a 105 year old vampire."

"You want to do that huh?" I said as seductively as I could.

"Well… um…" he stammered. "Yeah, yes I do."

"Tough." I joked, walking into the house.

Edward quickly caught up with me, and put his arms around my waist.

Charlie and Sarah were… still at it, and it was getting rather old.

I cleared my throat. "I guess that we're not going to need the couch anymore right?"

They broke apart suddenly; it was quite funny. "Oh Bells! I didn't see you there." Charlie managed to get out.

I nodded, I could hear Edward chuckle quietly into my neck. "Yeah, we just got here."

"Oh, um that's good." He said, getting up off the couch, this was a very awkward moment.

"Edward." Charlie said, changing the subject. "It's good to see you. I heard you purposed to my little girl." He stuck out his hand for Edward to shake, which Edward did, and then put his arm back on my waist.

"I did, I'm sorry for not talking to you about it first. I was planning on it, but then it just kinda slipped out." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's perfectly fine. Just promise me that you'll treat her good." He said, glancing at me.

"Without a doubt sir." Edward replied. Sarah was still sitting on the couch nervously, I felt bad for the girl.

"Sarah, come here! I want you to meet Edward." I said, quickly getting her over here.

She stood up almost immediately. "Hello Bella." She said, I think that she was nervous of my reaction to kissing my father.

"Hey Sarah! I would like you to meet Edward my boy- my… um fiancée."

She seemed dazzled by Edwards's appearance. "It's ni…nice to meet yo...you Edward." She managed to get out.

He laughed. "It's nice to meet you too Sarah. Well, I believe that my father is expecting me home. It was nice seeing you Charlie, and nice meeting you Sarah."

He quickly kissed me, and then showed himself to the door. I could see the retrieving Volvo outline, and I knew that he would be back in a moment.

"So, about those sleeping arrangements…" I started; both Charlie and Sarah blushed.

"Sleep wherever your little hearts feel like it." I finished. The nodded and then they BOTH headed up the stairs.

I sighed, and followed them, except I headed to my room instead of Charlie's. I opened my door to see my little Edward sitting on my bed, arms open, waiting for me.

"Wow, new record." I said; he had gotten unbelievably fast.

He chuckled and took me in his arms. "So, Alice had a vision. You're going to have a new mommy in about a month."

"Really… wow. They met like what… today? Don't you think their rushing it just a tad?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, things will turn out better this time."

"I certainly hope so." I said. Yawning, I shut my eyes and put my head into Edward's shoulder. It had been a long day.

ONE MONTH LATER

Both Edward and Alice had been right. Charlie had asked Sarah to marry him, just about two weeks ago. Sarah grew really close to the school and all the students there. Everybody else was just glad to see Charlie finally not being alone anymore.

It was wedding time and everything was havoc. The moment Sarah had agreed, they had made a guest list. The whole town of Forks was invited, along with Sarah's family back in California.

There weren't groomsmen or bridesmaids. This day was all about Charlie and Sarah. Being Charlie's kid, I had the honor of walking him down the aisle (before Sarah had come out).

I was thinking, while I was walking down the aisle, that in less than a year, the roles were going to be switched.

I leaned into Edward's embrace and watched in tears as my father gave his life away to the woman that he was in love with.

Edward would stroke back or kiss my hair, saying words of comfort. It came before I realized it, the priest was finishing up his speech about loving and respecting one another.

"Do you Charlie Swan take Sarah Holden as your lawfully wedded wife?"

His answer was immediate. "I do."

The priest smiled, I did too. "And do you, Sarah Holden take Charlie Swan as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled, "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband, and wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

At that moment everybody in Forks stood up and gave a standing ovation. I was bawling now, and I just couldn't seem to get my eyes to dry.

They broke apart and smiled. You could tell that they were happy.

They started walking down the aisle, but Charlie paused at me. He enveloped me in a hug. "Thanks for being so accepting Bells. I love you."

"As long as your happy Daddy. I love you too."

He smiled, wiped away my tears, and continued walking with Sarah.

Wedding Reception

The beautiful wedding was continued with a wild and crazy wedding reception. Everybody was dancing, laughing, having fun, drinking, and talking.

I had managed to get a few words in with Charlie, but I didn't want to hog all his attention. That belonged to Sarah.

I had excused myself from the table where the Cullens were sitting and made my way into the bathroom. When I walked in, I saw Sarah in her beautiful white gown.

"Bella…" she said. "You don't know how much this means to me, letting me marry your father." She looked at me with her beautiful topaz eyes. "I'm eternally in your debt for this. I'm glad to have you as a daughter." She said; her blue eyes sparkling.

"You… your eyes were topaz a second ago…" I stuttered.

She faltered. "Um, what are you talking about Bella? My eyes are blue!" she said.

I shook my head no. "They were topaz, I saw them."

She sighed. "I knew we were going to have this talk, I just didn't think that it would be so soon."

"You're a…" I gasped. "No… you don't look like the others!"

She looked at me, "I'm able to change my form so people don't recognize me. However, I am different than most vampires though, I don't drink from humans, I drink from animals." She explained.

"Just like the Cullens…"

she nodded yes. "Just like the Cullens. Wait, you're going to go marry a vampire? Are you nuts?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I've heard that before."

"But Bella…" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to change Charlie."

I froze.

**A/N: REVIEW!!! REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES!!! OR COOKIE DOUGH!!! **


	8. Plans

**A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! **

I looked at Sarah and I saw her pearly white face look back at me.

I turned and ran out of the bathroom and into Edward's open arms.

"What's wrong Bella?" A beautiful melodic that I knew to be Edward asked me.

"Charlie…Sarah…vampire…bite…Charlie!" it was hard to speak, I was panting so much.

He looked confused. "What do you mean Bella?" His eyebrows furrowed as I continued to explain the situation.

Carlisle came over, probably noticing that I was about to pass out I was panting so much.

"Go ahead Bella." Came his fatherly voice.

"Alright. I walked into the bathroom, and I saw Sarah. She looked at me and her eyes turned the color of your guy's. So I asked her about it and she was like… what are you talking about, so then we eventually talked about her being a vampire and then she said that she's going to change CHARLE!!" My yelling caused quite a commotion. Every head turned my way.

Edward explained to the crowed that we were just playing a game.

They all eventually went back to their business and left us on our own.

Carlisle wasn't very happy. "She's going to change Charlie? Is she a human drinker?"

"I don't think so. Her eyes were the same color as yours." My simple explanation seemed to satisfy Carlisle who had his eye on the bride that was yakking it up with my dad.

"So what do we do?" Came Edward's concerning voice. Carlisle turned to Edward and he nodded in response.

"I'm going to go talk to her." He excused himself from the table and walked across the room. Every eye was on him as he approached the bride and groom.

"Charlie, may I steal your wife so I can talk to her for a moment?" His voice was quiet and polite.

Her eyes fled to me momentarily, Edward had seen and so he placed his arms around my waist.

Charlie nodded, and Carlisle turned around leaving Sarah to trail after him.

The music continued, and we all would chitchat. Carlisle and Sarah reentered the room minutes later and Carlisle was looking very… proud of himself. His posture was nice and relaxed and he had a huge smirk on his face.

"What did you guys talk about?" At my question his smirk became bigger.

"Oh, we just made plans." His eyes twinkled as he answered my question. Edward must have read his mind because he nodded.

"What plans?"

**A/N: Short chapter, I know but more will be up SOON! **


End file.
